kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Middleton High School
The local high school in Middleton that Kim and Ron went to and graduated from together. It is part of the Midleton Unified School District. The school mascot is the Mad Dog, brought to life by Ron during his sophomore and junior grades. In his senior year after Ron makes the football team as the new running back, the tweebs, Kim's brothers, take over as new mascots called the Pep Puppies. Location Middleton High School is located in Middleton within walking distance of both the Possible house and the Stoppable House, although from the many school buses seen, the school district seems to be extensive. Layout Middleton High School has stairs, as well as ramps and elevators for the handicapped students like Felix Renton, although it turned out he did not require their use because of his tricked-out wheelchair which could fly. Still, others in wheelchairs would require the elevators and ramps. Gallery of Layout Images Steal Wheels SC 011.png|Hallway lockers at MHS Trading Faces SC 009.png|Statistics Class Academics It is possible that Middleton High may not have final exams at the end of the semester, because when Bonnie Rockwaller blew off all her classes during her last week of school senior yearGraduation, Part 2, she missed a pop quiz in Mr. Barkin's class that left her one class credit short of graduating. She then had to go to summer school in order to get her high school diploma. If the school did have final exams at the end of the semester, Bonnie would have way more than just one class credit to make up. List of Known Classes *Driver's EducationCar Trouble *Home EconomicsTwo to Tutor *Financial PlanningTwo to Tutor *FrenchNumber One *Interpretive DanceTwo to Tutor *Kick-BoxingTwo to Tutor *LatinBlushA Sitch in Time *Photography classTwo to Tutor *Study HallCoach Possible *YearbookMind Games Programs * S.K.I.P. ProgramTrading Faces (actually a Middleton Unified School District Program) * Tutoring Program Mind Games Extracurriculars Events * Career DayJob Unfair * Mount Middleton Ski TripDownhill List of Known Competitive Teams * Basketball Team * Baseball TeamSo the Drama * Cheer Squad * Debate TeamAttack Of The Killer Bebes * Fencing TeamTriple S * Football Team * GolfTriple S * GymnasticsTriple S * Ice-Hockey TeamTriple SSo the Drama * Judo TeamTriple S * Lacrosse TeamTriple SSo the Drama * MathletesAttack of the Killer Bebes * RowingTriple S * Soccer TeamSo the Drama * Track and FieldSo the Drama List of Known Clubs * Drama ClubVirtu-Ron * NewspaperAll the News Rivalry The Middleton High School competitive teams have a rivalry with the Lowerton Lemurs. Competitions between these two schools is always heated. Faculty Only a few teachers are actually seen aside from Steve Barkin. List of Known Faculty *Two janitors, not at the same time, both of whom were secret agents from other countriesJob Unfair * Ms. JenkinsRon the Man *Steve Barkin, a substitute teacher who can teach virtually anything. *An unnamed principal (might be a woman, due to dialog in All the News). *Miss Hatchet, the school librarian. *Unnamed Female teacher seen teaching Math ClassBonding. **She also taught at Kim and Ron's Pre-K, where they first metA Sitch in Time. Gallery of Unnamed Faculty Student Body It is unknown exactly how big the Middleton High School's student body is. However, several pieces of evidence point to a student body of around 400 students. During the election for class president during Kim and Ron's sophomore year there were exactly 100 votes castRoyal Pain. However it is possible that not all students voted for the class president so the student body may be bigger than it appears. Then during Kim and Ron's graduation ceremony, a head count of graduates yields 100 students graduatingGraduation, Part 2. Taking both of these as close to accurate enrollment numbers for Kim and Ron's class and making the reasonable assumption that each of the four grades attending Middleton High School is of similar size yields a student body of around 400 students for Middleton High School. List of Known Students *Alan Platt *Amelia *Bonnie Rockwaller *Brick Flagg *Crystal *Courtney Luke *Felix Renton *Hope *James and Timothy Possible *Jessica *Josh Mankey *Julia Roberts, no relation *Junior *Justine Flanner *Kim Possible *Liz *Marcella *Maria Rodriguez *Mary Giereanu *Big Mike *Monique *Natasha Putin *Ron Reiger *Ron Stoppable *Tara *Vinnie *Zita Flores Gallery of Unnamed Students Galleries Readerboards Middleton_High_School.jpg Sign-02.jpg Spirit week dance.jpg Tumblr m8gjvlVtcB1r9ivt2o2 250.png Tumblr m8gjvlVtcB1r9ivt2o1 250.png Misc Images Trading Faces (4).jpg Trading Faces (6).jpg 0034.jpg Trivia Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Locations